


Night Skies

by AnorakTheAllKnowing (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnorakTheAllKnowing
Summary: A family grieving after a tragic event are suddenly forced to fight for their lives when their home town is terrorised by otherworldly visitors.Look to the skies with caution. You never know what might be up there…





	1. Chapter 1

1983

"Listen carefully. They're coming. I don't know how much time I have. If you, whoever you are, happens to find this audio recording, I'm probably dead, or will never be seen again. My name is Murray Bauman. I was born in 1942, I am forty-one years old, and I have been studying extra-terrestrial activity since I was abducted when I was twenty-seven. Everyone called me insane, a nut-case, but I know what I saw that night. I swore I would prove it one day, but now that's never going to happen. To all the people that thought I was crazy, I hope you all burn in hell, and to Sarah, my wife, I love you so much, if you find this tell our son David that I love him, and that I'm sorry I'm not gonna be there anymore."

A banging sound is heard.

"I'm out of time. I love you."

A crashing sound is heard and the audio recording cuts off.

"That was the last thing anyone heard from Hawkins Post journalist Murray Bauman," says the news anchor, having just played the recording on TV. "If anyone has any information on Mr. Bauman and his whereabouts, we invite you to come forward."


	2. Chapter 2

30 years later…

In a farm house in Indiana a woman can be heard weeping in one of the bedrooms. Jane Wheeler cries while her husband Mike holds onto her, trying to comfort her.

"I know Jane I know," he says with tears in his eyes as well. He moves from the bed to the bedside cabinet, opens the draw, and pulls out a bottle of sleeping pills. He opens the bottle, takes out two pills, hands them to her and she takes them quickly and without, as if she's desperate for sleep.

"I've gotta go to work, will you be okay?"

She gives him a faint smile and nods.

\---

Mike heads downstairs to leave for work. He sees his thirteen year old daughter Jaimie, sitting at the table on her phone with her earphones in. "I've gotta go to work Jaimie, if Mom starts crying call me and put her on okay?" Jaimie moves her head up slightly to give him a glare, one that is full of resentment, before looking back at her phone.

"I know you heard what I just said don't ignore me," Mike says sternly.

Jaimie continues to ignore him.

Finally, Mike has had enough, he pulls out her earphones which gets her attention.

"WHAT?!" Jaimie shouts.

"Could you listen to me please?!" He asks in a tone that clearly says I've had enough of your shit. "If Mom starts crying call me and put her on,"

"Fine Mike, whatever," she says before moving to head upstairs.

"I know this is the thousandth I've asked but what the hell happened to calling me Dad?"

"You tell me!" She shouts before slamming her bedroom door. Mike sighs, tired that she's still acting like this.


End file.
